Nuclear Kamikaze
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: "Dunia menghormati kalian, wahai para prajurit Kamikaze Jepang!"/ "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Semoga Kami-sama menyertai kalian semua…"/ #prayforJapan


Hetalia Axis Powers © Hetalia Axis Powers

Nuclear Kamikaze © a story by me.

Summary: "Dunia menghormati kalian, wahai para prajurit Kamikaze Jepang!"/ "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Semoga Kami-sama menyertai kalian semua…"/ #prayforJapan

Pair: gak ada ah -_- Abang Kiku jomlo XD #dikeroyok.

Warning: **OOC**, aneh, **kepanjangan**, _human name_, kesalahan informasi serta jadulnya informasi DX, _angst_ gagal, dan sebagainya -_-

**DLDR!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lapor! PLTN Fukushima meledak lagi! Kali ini pada unit 2 dan unit 4. Paparan radiasi meningkat 4 kali lipat!"

"Perluas wilayah area yang terkontaminasi nuklir menjadi 30 km! Minta pemerintah daerah Fukushima terus memantau paparan radiasi setelah kedua unit reaktor itu meledak!"

"BAIK!"

Kiku terdiam mematung di mejanya. Usaha pendinginan reaktor nuklir yang tersisa dengan air laut tadi malam pun gagal. Dan kini tak tanggung-tanggung, meledak dua unit. Sekarang apalagi? Kini Kiku sedang menunggu laporan dari pemerintah daerah Fukushima.

_Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat!_ Batin Kiku. Tapi tubuhnya lelah, karena malam tadi ia hanya tidur 3 jam. Kemudian Kiku beristirahat dahulu meski sebentar. Kiku harus menjaga keadaan tubuhnya karena dirinya adalah personifikasi negara ini yang keadaan dirinya langsung berimbas pada semua.

"Mau saya ambilkan minum, Kiku-_sama_?" tanya salah satu staff-nya yang lain.

"Air." jawab Kiku singkat.

Dengan cepat staff tersebut menyediakan air putih segar untuk Kiku Honda. Kiku meminum air itu dengan perlahan dan ia letakkan kembali gelasnya di meja. Kiku bersandar sebentar di kursinya. Sementara staff pribadinya melihat agenda rencana Kiku yang telah ia susun dengan baik.

"Kiku-_sama_, nanti siang, hari Selasa tanggal 15 Maret 2011 anda akan mengunjungi para pekerja relawan yang akan segera bekerja di PLTN Fukushima. Apa anda mau pergi kesana? Kalau tidak bisa saya akan…"

"Ya!" sahut Kiku cepat. "Segera siapkan kendaraan untuk pergi ke tempat mereka. Tapi sebelum itu saya mau mendengarkan laporan dari pemerintah daerah."

"Baik Kiku-_sama_. Akan segera saya siapkan." Setelah melakukan _ojigi_, staff itu segera pergi dari hadapan Kiku. Usaha untuk bangkit dari tsunami Jepang yang menyapu sebagian besar dari pulau Honsu, bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang mudah. Belum lagi pencarian korban, memastikan bahwa persediaan makanan cukup bagi semua –dan pastikan tidak terkontaminasi nuklir-, serta administrasi para relawan yang akan membantu dari seluruh dunia yang harus dikerjakan. Belum lagi dari kemerosostan ekonomi yang menjadi dampaknya. Bersyukurlah Kiku atas kerjasama para warganya yang tertib dan tenang. Meski ia tahu, ada trauma yang mendalam bagi setiap warga-warganya. Ingin setelah ini, Kiku akan menghilangkan trauma mereka itu.

Trak! Suara kursi bergeser, ditinggalkan sang pemilik menuju luar. Kiku melihat keluar jendela. Tampak mereka sudah mempersiapkan kendaraan untuk segera pergi mengunjungi para pekerja relawan itu. Mereka saat ini ada di Tokyo dan sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Fukushima. Tentu saja Kiku ingin menyertai kepergian mereka semua yang... _Tidak akan pernah kembali hidup-hidup._

Kemudian laporan yang berisi berita buruk itu telah tiba dari staff-nya.

"Laporan terbaru dari pemerintah daerah Fukushima! Setelah ledakan tadi pagi, tingkat paparan radiasi 9 kali lebih tinggi dibanding kondisi normal di wilayah Kanagawa, dekat Tokyo!"

Kiku terkejut. Namun ia harus menjaga ketenangannya dan mulai memberikan perintah, "Segera relokasi penduduk di sekitar wilayah tersebut dan kirimkan ahli pendeteksi nuklir! Serta jangan biarkan pesawat atau penerbangan negara mana pun melewati wilayah tersebut. Beritahu mereka!"

"BAIK!"

Setelah memberi perintah, Kiku kembali ke mejanya. Menunggu siang sambil menyelesaikan administrasi para relawan yang secara sukarela akan membantu negaranya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siang hari. Sampai. Di tempat dimana para pekerja relawan nuklir itu berkumpul.

Para kelompok pekerja yang terdiri dari sekitar ratusan teknisi, tentara, dan petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung menunduk hormat begitu Kiku melangkahkan kakinya di tanah. Kiku balas menunduk hormat mereka. _Karena merekalah yang pantas mendapatkan hormat yang sebenarnya..._

Kepala Menteri Kabinet Yukio Edano menepuk bahu Kiku pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa Kiku harus mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa suatu keraguan apa pun. Kiku hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan ia mulai melangkah maju sekali, dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Para Fukushima Fifty…" itu adalah julukan mereka yang akan bekerja di PLTN Fuskushima dengan beranggotakan 50 orang secara bergiliran satu putaran selama empat shift. "Negara akan sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian yang rela menjadi relawan dan berjuang mengendalikan reaktor-reaktor nuklir tersebut. Setelah 'Fukushima Fifty' kemarin telah bekerja lebih dulu. Sebelum itu, kalian harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari keluarga dan kerabat masing-masing agar kalian tidak terbebani. Bagi yang belum mendiskusikannya dengan keluarga, atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata, saya beri waktu sampai jam satu siang."

Kiku tersenyum ramah, dan kemudian ia berbalik pelan ke arah mobil. Kepala Menteri Kabinet hanya tersenyum hambar. Lalu para pekerja menelepon keluarga mereka atau sekedar mengirimkan email, memanfaatkan waktu.

**Brumm!** **Ckiit...!**

Kiku menoleh cepat. Semuanya terkejut. _Suara aneh apa yang mengganggu di saat seperti ini?_ Batin Kiku kesal. Begitu melihat orang yang keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut, keluarlah si obsesif-_hero_sif itu. Ya tentu saja, Alfred F Jones. Sang _nation_ Amerika Serikat.

"Kiku! Ternyata kau disini! Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kita mengenai ahli nuklir yang akan segera aku kirimkan?" tanya Alfred tanpa melihat situasi. Arthur yang ternyata satu mobil di belakangnya hanya menjitaknya pelan.

"Alfred?" kata Kiku terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau disini?"

"Kau tidak ada di tempatmu. Diberitahu rekanmu dan kami langsung kemari." Jelas Arthur. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi ada orang aneh yang seenaknya menyeretku ke mobilnya." Melirik ke Alfred. Karena sindiran tersebut tertujukan olehnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu." Jelas Kiku. "Kenapa kalian langsung kesini? Kan bisa lewat email atau semacamnya..."

Alfred dan Arthur tersenyum simpul. Kiku bingung. Arthur pun menjelaskan, "Loh? Kenapa? Kami ingin terlibat langsung _kok_ dengan usaha negaramu ini. Pasti akan sangat menjengkelkan jika kami hanya duduk diam sembari menyuruh-nyuruh. Yang lain akan segera menyusul. Dan aku akan sangat kerepotan dengan mahluk aneh disamping sana. Dialah yang mesti kau waspadai."

Disusul dengan senyum aneh khas Alfred. Kiku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Seperti…" lanjut personifikasi negara Brittania tersebut. "Wargamu disana. Mereka tidak mau berdiam diri saja. Setidaknya, mereka ingin hidupnya berguna meski sedikit. Kalau kematian adalah jawaban mereka untuk hidupnya berguna, maka mereka akan melakukannya. Sifat negaramu seperti itu kan?" Arthur sepertinya tahu akan kekalutan _nation_ di depannya ini. Dan benar saja, kata-katanya langsung bereaksi pada Kiku yang hanya tertunduk pelan.

"Hei, enggak _ah_ sedih seperti itu. Kau bukan Kiku kalem yang pernah kukenal." hibur Alfred. "Coba sana sapa mereka. Sebagai orang yang dikagumi oleh mereka kau harus ramah sedikit." Kata Alfred –yang langsung menimbulkan raut muka aneh pada Arthur: _tumben anak aneh itu bijak_.-

Kiku berjalan pelan kepada seorang pekerja yang sedang mengetikkan sepatah kata dari _handphone_-nya. Menyapanya ramah, "Kalau boleh saya tahu, anda sedang mengetik apa?"

Pria yang usianya kira-kira sudah tua itu terkejut dan senang. Karena disapa dengan _nation_ mereka. "Hanya pesan singkat untuk keluarga saya, Kiku-_sama_." Lalu pria tua itu memperlihatkan layar _handphone_-nya kepada Kiku. Tertampil dengan jelas tulisan, _Tolong lanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Saya tak dapat di rumah beberapa waktu_.

Membuat Kiku menahan nafas sesak. _Pria ini takkan pernah kembali_.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria tua itu, Kiku berjalan ke sekelompok pria-pria lainnya yang sedang berkumpul. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pria-pria paruh baya yang masih sehat fisiknya dan sudah mempunyai keturunan. Serta sudah siap atas apa yang terjadi. Pekerja muda tidak diperbolehkan masuk dalam keanggotaan relawan ini karena dapat membuat mereka impoten akibat dosis radiasi yang tinggi.

Kiku menarik nafas sebelum menyapa mereka. Karena pasti ada hal yang menyakitkan. "Permisi. Apa ada hal menarik sehingga anda-anda semua berkumpul seperti ini?" tanya Kiku ramah.

Para relawan itu langsung sumringah, melihat Kiku diantara mereka. "Oh Kiku-_sama_! _Anoo_, tidak ada hal yang spesial. Bukankah begitu Kanabe?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ya begitulah Nakayama. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kesana kita foto PLTN-nya dulu. Soalnya cucu saya ingin lihat. Nanti saya kirim via email. " Tertawa tanpa beban, padahal penuh dengan kegetiran. Kanabe dan yang lain tetap berusaha membuatnya baik-baik saja. Disusul dengan tawa yang lain. Kiku ikut tertawa kecil. Meskipun sangat sulit sekali menertawakan hal yang tidak pantas ditertawakan ini.

"Mm… Maaf kalau ada perkataan saya yang sedikit pribadi…" kata Kiku. Membuat yang lain hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Apa keluarga dan sanak saudara anda… Tak keberatan dengan keputusan anda?" Sungguh! Kiku tidak mau bertanya hal seperti itu. Karena bisa membuat pertahanan batinnya lemah. Tapi Kiku ingin tahu, dan ingin empati terhadap mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani… Hukuman mati.

"Pada awalnya mereka menolak Kiku-_sama_," ujar salah seorang dari mereka. "Tapi, setelah saya mendiskusikannya dengan mereka bahwa saya ingin berpatisipasi meredakan reaktor nuklir atas keinginan sendiri, mereka mau mengerti. Meski saya tidak tahan melihat mereka menangis untuk saya."

"Dan saya ini sudah lansia." sahut yang lain. "Daripada hidup saya dihabiskan di panti jompo, lebih baik saya menghabiskan waktu untuk meredakan nuklir."

Salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Dan kami ingin cucu-cucu kami mengingat kami bukan dengan tangisan. Namun penuh rasa bangga karena kakeknya ini telah ikut menjadi relawan PLTN Fukushima. Ingin saya mendengarkan celotehan mereka tentang betapa kakeknya hebat, telah ikut meredakan nuklir. Yaa, meski saya sudah berada dimana. Ha ha…"

"Kami ingin seperti anda yang langsung berpatisipasi membangkitkan negara ini. Kami hanya tidak mau diam menonton begitu saja."

"Ini seperti hukuman mati. Namun saya dengan senang hati akan menjalaninya."

_Kamikaze pada saat Perang Dunia II, harus mengantar kepergian mereka dengan senyum…_ Kiku membatin, merasa bahwa akan sulit melakukannya kepada mereka. Tapi begitu melihat mereka tertawa dan tidak merasakan beban yang sulit di kenyataannya, ada tenaga merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Kiku ke atas dan hormat dengan gagah, membuat mereka yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Kiku berkata kepada mereka dengan suara lantang. "Dunia menghormati kalian, wahai para prajurit Kamikaze Jepang!"

Semuanya balas hormat kepada Kiku. Suasana menjadi hening. Alfred dan Arthur ikut hormat.

_Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Semoga Kami-sama menyertai kalian semua…_

Kiku segera pergi, untuk menyembunyikan kuruntuhan batinnya yang kini tak terbendung.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lapor. Sudah lima pekerja dilapokan tewas dan 15 terluka dalam PLTN Fukushima. Dan juga, jumlah yang ikut mendaftar menjadi relawan terus bertambah. Kebanyakan mereka adalah teknisi yang dikirimkan dari rekanan PLTN, Toshiba dan Hitachi."

"Pastikan bahwa mereka siap mental dan kemampuannya masing-masing bisa membantu yang lain." ujar Kiku.

Dijawab dengan anggukan keras dari staff-nya. Kiku menarik nafas cepat dan meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya, untuk relaksasi. Tangannya ia letakkan di meja, serta pandangan matanya pun memandang benda yang sama. Masih teringat akan hari saat ia menyertai kepergian para pekerja PLTN itu. Suasana yang ramah, namun akan ada hal yang merenggut mereka dari belakang secara perlahan. Kiku tahu itu. Radiasi nuklir itu akan terus menekan mereka hingga batas ketahanan tubuh mereka melemah. _Lalu menyerah._

Mati secara perlahan-lahan. Dan justu itulah naluri alami manusia makin kuat. Tak peduli mereka tidak akan bertemu orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan terus berusaha. Yakin, setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang terselamatkan atas kematian mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak akan berada di tengah-tengah mereka lagi.

Kamis ini Kiku mendapatkan foto Fukushima Fifty pertama yang sedang berkutat di PLTN. Terlihat kondisi mereka yang bekerja di tengah kegelapan dan hawa yang menyengat. Pekerja -dibalut jas Tyvex putih, kacamata dan masker wajah- juga memakai dosimeter yang mulai berbunyi untuk memperingatkan mereka berada pada radiasi kira-kira 80 mSv. Tetapi menurut Kiku pakaian itu tidak cukup untuk memblokir semua radiasi. Kemudian penglihatan mereka yang hanya dibantu senter. Belum lagi, apakah makanan disana cukup? Apakah makanan itu terkontaminasi nuklir yang begitu banyak? Kiku terus bertanya-tanya.

Meletakkan semua foto itu di mejanya, Kiku berpikir. Ya, seperti kata Arthur, "_Mereka tidak mau berdiam diri saja. Setidaknya, mereka ingin hidupnya berguna meski sedikit. Kalau kematian adalah jawaban mereka untuk hidupnya berguna, maka mereka akan melakukannya."_ Kiku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya jangan berdiam diri di meja saja dan mengatakan berbagai perintah. Oh, tentu saja ia harus berdiam diri dan duduk, karena posisinya yang sangat strategis dan itu merupakan saran dari Perdana Menteri Jepang. Ingin Kiku terjun langsung dalam usaha membangkitkan negaranya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia berada di tempat pengungsian sambil memasak makanan untuk mereka semua.

_Apakah aku sudah cukup berguna? Siapa yang bisa menilainya?_ Batinnya.

Terdengar suara gaduh. Kiku melirik jendela. Tampak beberapa orang yang mendesak masuk gedung yang terdiri dari anak-anak dan juga wanita. Segera Kiku kebawah dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Raito-_san_!" tanya Kiku kepada staff-nya yang sedang menghalangi mereka. Seketika mereka yang ingin menerobos masuk diam. Membuat beberapa spekulasi akan pertanyaan bagi Kiku untuk hal ini.

"Uhm, mereka hanyalah…" dan langsung diterobos oleh mereka yang sepertinya, ingin menemui Kiku.

"Kiku-_sama_! Kami adalah keluarga yang suami dan anak lelaki tertua kami menjadi relawan di PLTN Fukushima pertama itu. Apakah Kiku-_sama_tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka? Meski sedikit, kami hany ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka…"

"Ada anak perempuan saya yang bekerja disana. Tolong kabarnya Kiku-_sama_!"

Kiku terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan foto-foto yang ia tinggalkan di mejanya. Segera Kiku pergi ke ruangannya dan mendapatkan foto-foto itu di kedua tangannya. Kiku tahu, kondisi menyakitkan yang terpotret disana pasti membuat keluarga-keluarga yang anggotanya menjadi relawan sedih. Namun harus tetap diberikannya. Meski kenyatannya amat-sangatlah-pahit.

Selanjutnya Kiku menyerahkan foto-foto tersebut. Dan ekspresi sedih yang diramalkan Kiku, benar.

Suara menjadi tak terdengar. Sunyi. Seolah-olah Kiku menderita tuli sesaat. Berbalik, dan menuju ke ruangannya. Tidak tahan atas pemandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikannya.

**Grep!**

Tangannya tertangkap oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Mayu-_chan_! Jangan bersikap sembarangan dengan Kiku-_sama_!" teriak ibunya yang sedang mengeluarkan kesedihan.

"Kiku_nii-san_…" ujar anak kecil itu polos, tanpa memperdulikan peringatan ibunya. "_Oka-san_ berkata _Otou-san_ sedang berjuang menyelamatkan Jepang dari radiasi. Mayu_chii _ingin ini berada di tangan _Oka-san_..." dan ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang bisa disisipkan fotonya ke telapak tangan Kiku. Frame kalung itu terbuka, memperlihatkan tiga orang anggota keluarga yang terpatri disana. Lagi tersenyum bahagia.

Seketika kaki yang menopang Kiku serasa mau rubuh, seperti mau pingsan.

Tak tahan atas kesedihan itu, Kiku melangkahkan kakinya. Pergi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"ARE YOU CRAZZZYYY!" teriak Alfred memecah angin kencang yang kini menerpanya bertubi-tubi. "Menuju ke PLTN, berarti melemparkan dirimu ke kematian! Hei Kiku! DENGARKAN AKU**!**"

Kiku diam, tanpa suara. Yang menjawab teriakan Alfred ini hanyalah suara motornya yang meraung-raung. Melewati ambang kecepatan dari batas normal dan mengendalikan dirinya dari jalanan yang tidak mulus.

"Kiku! Kembali dan jangan kesana _aru_!" sahut Wang Yao yang sudah datang ke negaranya. Sembari membonceng motor yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Alfred.

"Kau itu penting Kiku. Setidaknya jangan bertindak gegabah!" Arthur mengikutinya dari belakang, berusaha menyamai kecepatan motor Kiku.

"Dan membiarkan warga negaraku seperti ITU?**!**" tangan Kiku dililit oleh kalung anak kecil tersebut. Pandangannya yang tertutupi kaca helm tebal terus menatap ke depan. Cukup jauh jaraknya dari Tokyo ke Fukushima kalau tidak menaiki _shikansen_. Entah akibatnya kalau dirinya celaka dan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Karena dia terikat dengan tanah negara ini. Ducati-nya terus menerjang jalan dan menghindari halang rintang bekas tsunami. Alfred, Arthur, yang mengendarai motor di belakangnya, makin lama makin tertinggal.

Kiku melesat maju. Sebentar lagi ia akan melewati wilayah Fukushima. _Speedometer_ sudah menunjukkan angka kecepatan maksimun. Kiku tak peduli meski itu membahayakan. Melesat, dan melesat. Tempat tujuannya belum terlihat. Melewati pemukiman penduduk yang hancur akibat gempa dan tsunami.

Dan… Tiba-tiba ada penghalang di depan jalan raya itu. Sekelompok polisi dan tentara serta warga sipil yang diperiksa dan mengungsi. Sepertinya mereka adalah petugas yang mengawasi area yang terkontaminasi nuklir.

Mereka yang melihat Kiku cepat-cepat menutup gerbang area nuklir 30 kilometer itu. Membuat Kiku terpaksa menghentikan motornya dengan menginjak rem dalam-dalam. Kemudian Kiku turun, dan menghampiri para penjaga dan tentara yang bertugas.

"Ada apa ini?**!** kenapa kalian menutup pintu gerbangnya?" tanya Kiku yang sedikit emosi.

"Kami mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa anda akan segera kemari. Itu tidak boleh Kiku-_sama_. Karena yang boleh memasuki area ini hanyalah para relawan yang bekerja di PLTN!"

Tak lama kemudian, Alfred dan Arthur pun datang. Wang Yao yang dibelakang Alfred sedang memegang _handphone_. Sepertinya Wang Yao-lah yang memberitahukan mereka bahwa Kiku akan segera ke tempat ini.

"Biarkan aku lewat! INI PERINTAHKU!" teriak Kiku sambil menerobos penjagaan dari tentaranya. Mereka berusaha mencegah, melawan tenaga Kiku yang tiba-tiba meledak. Tiba-tiba Alfred meraih bahu Kiku, dan ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke muka Kiku.

**Buak!**

Hening.

Kiku diam. Dan kakinya tertekuk ke tanah. Tangan kanannya memegang bekas hantaman yang terukir di pipinya. Kedua kalinya Alfred melakukan hal seperti ini saat Perang Dunia II.

"Ma… Maafkan aku Kiku. Aku hanya…" Alfred merasa bersalah atau hal yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Tak apa." Potong Kiku pendek. "Aku hanya kehilangan arah untuk meyalurkan emosi ini. Aku..."

Wang Yao menghampiri Kiku dan memeluknya lembut. Disusul dengan Arthur dan Alfred.

"Kau tidak salah _aru_." ujar Wang Yao. "Memang begitulah yang sedang menghadapi masalah. Terkadang akal sehat dikalahkan dengan emosi _aru_."

"Kau pasti kesal karena hanya duduk diam dan menghadap meja kan?" sahut Arthur. "Kau ingin terjun langsung seperti Kamikaze-mu itu kan? Tapi…"

"Memang itulah posisimu." sambung Alfred. "Ada kalanya posisi kita saat menolong orang itu berbeda-beda. Dan posisimu amat-sangatlah-bagus untuk itu. Karena kau memberi saran dan perintah yang bagus, yang akan dengan senang hati, warga negaramu menuruti dan melaksanakannya."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya memberikan bantuan yang dibutuhkan dengan segera _aru_. Kau seperti malaikat penolong yang meyalurkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan warga negerimu. Seni menolongmu itu luar biasa _aru_!"

Aliran bening yang kini mengairi pipinya menyadari Kiku. Bahwa ia bisa seperti pekerja-pekerja tersebut. Kiku lupa akan hal istimewa yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan orang lain takkan bisa melakukannya. Dan itu bisa membantu semuanya. Ya.

Dan Kiku bangga akan dirinya yang terlahir sebagai _nation_, yang terhubung dengan ibu tanah ini, negara ini, yang bisa ia sampaikan dan komunikasikan dengan warga negaranya yang tinggal di tanah ini. Kiku menghapus air matanya, dan ia berdiri. Teman-temannya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat.

Sore menghapus kekalutannya. Dari arah barat kini terpancar cahaya harapan dan semangat dirinya. Kiku akan berusaha dan tidak akan pernah mundur. Seperti pasukan relawan Kamikaze tersebut. _Angin Dewa..._ Ya, Kiku merasa bahwa kedudukannya setara dengan mereka semua. Yang kini berada di seberang gerbang itu.

Tak lama kemudian ada rombongan relawan pekerja nuklir yang mau memasuki wilayah itu. Kiku segera menghampiri mereka dan menitipkan kalung itu kepada salah seorang dari mereka yang kenal dengan ayah anak tersebut. Melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, menyertai mereka yang sedang menaklukan radiasi nuklir di PLTN Fukushima.

Angin segar menyapu lembut rambut Kiku. Disusul dengan helaan nafas lega dari sang pemilik.

.

-.

.

"Ini." Alfred menyerahkan _handphone_-nya kepada Kiku. Yang sedang menunjukkan fitur pemutar video.

"Mm… Apa ini?" tanya Kiku meraih _handphone_ itu dan menekan tombol _play_ yang tertera disana. Lalu video itu berputar.

_Lho? Beberapa orang berpakaian seragam polisi? Ada apa ini?_

"WOAA! Salah salah! Bukan itu video-nya! Ini sih video Briptu Norman kiriman dari Nesia! Ini yang betul..." disusul jitakan dari Arthur dan gubrakan dari Wang Yao.

Dan mulailah beberapa gambar yang bergerak dari _handphone_ itu. Tampak beberapa orang yang... Hei, orang-orang itu kan yang dikunjungi Kiku saat ia menyertai kepergian para pekerja tersebut. Dan sepertinya mereka... Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Kiku.

"Konnichiw_a Kiku-_sama_. Saya Dainjirou-_san_. Yang anda sapa saat saya mengirimkan _email_ tadi. _Arigatou_."_

"_Saya Nakayama-_san_. Terima kasih karena anda menyapa kami disini!"_

"_Kalau saya Kurojin-san. Titip salam sama anak saya. Maaf kalau kurang sopan Kiku-sama."_

"_Saya senang karena orang yang terhormat di Jepang ini, yang anak saya sangat mengidolakannya, saya bisa bertemu anda disini. Kata teman anda yang sedang merekam video ini, anda sedih ya dengan kesiapan kami menjadi relawan nuklir?"_

"_Wah, saya khawatir kalau anda bersikap demikian. Karena saya sudah diperlakukan sama oleh anak saya!"_

"_Kami ingin seperti anda! Yang dicintai oleh penduduk Jepang ini!"_

Video berdurasi 1 menit 50 detik itu membuat Kiku tercengang. Banyak salam dan kesan mereka kepadanya, yang disampaikan dengan jelas dan singkat. Menjelang akhir durasi video, Alfred selaku perekam video muncul dan memberikan sepatah kata kepada Kiku.

"_Demikianlah video salam dan kesan pesan kepada Kiku Honda. Saya selaku moderator menyimpulkan. Bahwa negara yang bernama Jepang ini pantas dilindungi oleh mereka-mereka ini. Dan kesimpulan yang kedua adalah... Kiku Honda ternyata sangat dicintai oleh penduduk Jepang ya! Aku takjub sekali. Oke, karena waktunya sudah habis, saya beserta Arthur yang cerewet mengucapkan, jangan lupa makan burger, Kiku!"_

"_Salah! Minum teh!"_

Pip! Dan video itu membuat dirinya terharu dan senang. Karena begitu dicintai oleh penduduk negerinya. Ah, Kiku jadi tahu alasan yang tepat mereka bersedia mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk nuklir itu. Dan itu terpatri dalam cahaya kebahagiaan dalam iris mata Kiku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kiku-sama. Sudah waktunya. Fukushima Fifty yang selanjutnya telah tiba di tempat."

"Segera." Kiku bangun dari kursinya. dan ia menghilangkan dahaga akibat berbicara sana-sini. Impian untuk bangkit sepenuhnya masih panjang. Jepang masih lemah dan masih membutuhkan bantuannya. Apalagi gempa yang terbaru, membuat penduduknya sedikit terguncang. Serta laut yang terkontaminasi nuklir sudah sampai di beberapa negara. Membuat Kiku berjuang ekstra keras.

Tapi tak mengapa. Karena SEMUA siap membantunya.

Warga negara ini. Warga dunia ini. Siap berada di sampingnya.

Memantapkan langkah, menyertai pekerja relawan nuklir itu dengan senyum dan hormat. Nama mereka akan terukir abadi di kuil Yasukuni, Tokyo.

Bersama Alfred, Wang Yao, dan semuanya. Menjadi sesuatu yang berguna untuk semua.

Mengangkat tangan dan menatap ke depan. Hormat.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p>Sumber: Kompas. Postingan Elin Yunita Kristanti: VIVAnews. Dan beberapa berita anonim lainnya. Yang didapatkan dari mbah Google =w=<p>

Fukushima Fifty bisa disebut Samurai Nuklir Fukushima.

**AN: **ah gimana ya... bingung aja kesannya gimana saat buat fic ini. Tapi yang jelas campur aduk karena banyak menghadapi berbagai kejadian XD tengkyu yg udah review fic **Alasan** yg gaje itu. Ditunggu balesannya! #bah

_Keep review_ unyu~


End file.
